womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Daphne Deckers
Muriel Daphne Deckers ( Nijmegen , November 10 1968 ) is a Dutch former fashion model . Deckers is a writer , columnist , presenter , actress and screenwriter . In1989 she worked at the television station RTL-Véronique , later RTL 4 . Deckers presented at RTL Holland's Next Top Model , that from season two has taken over Yfke Sturm . Content [ hide ] *1 Career *2 Writer *3 Trivia *4 Bibliography *5 Notes *6 External links Career [ edit ] Deckers moved quickly after her birth to the nearby village Persingen . While studying mass communication in Utrecht Deckers was also a model. In February 1997 she posed in Playboy . actress who played several roles, such as in the U.S. NBC miniseries Remember , a book by Barbara Taylor Bradford , coincidentally with another Dutchman: Derek de Lint. Deckers then starred in the feature film All Stars in the VPRO comedy Bed & Breakfast and she got a small role in the James Bond film Tomorrow Never Dies . Deckers also presented a number of television shows such as Big Brother , Guide , TV Living Magazine and 101 women . In July 2007 Deckers began her first season as host and judge of Holland's Next Top Model , which was later renamed Benelux 'Next Top Model . Also, since 2007 Deckers fashion expert on RTL Boulevard and from September 2012 permanent replacement presenter Winston Gerschtanowitz . They also had their own weekend program at 100% NL and presents them the program The Naked Truth , which is now a second season in the making. Writer [ edit ] In 1993 Deckers wrote columns for Veronica Magazine , after which she was asked for a weekly column in Dagblad de Limburger . In late 1994, she began writing for Viva , where they have a weekly column published until 1999. They bundled these columns in The Real Deckers (1999). Afterwards she wrote a weekly column for The Telegraph and published them in crowds Upward (2002) and Deck Sels (2005). At this moment she still writes a weekly column in the Saturday supplement of De Telegraaf: Woman . In addition, she also writes columns for Reader's Digest . Deckers wrote several seasons VARA comedy Beware! . In addition, they translated the American drama The Momologues to Dutch, under the title: Mama, a comedy about motherhood . In 2006 Deckers worked on the translation of the U.S. also play Steel Magnolias , which was staged in 2007. After publishing her two books The Birth of a mother and the birth of a family Deckers was "an example mother called. [source?] The birth of a family was nominated in 2003 for the NS Audience . Besides books on parenting writes Deckers also children's books: The terrible ice cream cake , the sailor in the box and Marijn in the desert . The second book was adapted into a theater for children (2007). In September 2012 she published her first novel Everything is as it should be . [1] Trivia [ edit ] Deckers was (along with Princess Laurentien and Ivo de Wijs ) requested by the Danish embassy as ambassador tale of Hans Christian Andersen , in honor of his 200th birthday in 2005. She is also an ambassador for the National Children's Fund . Deckers is married to former tennis player Richard Krajicek . They have two children. Previously, she was married to Maurice van Zeist. Deckers injured in November 2007 during a party the Story journalist Guido den attractor that an unpleasant piece was placed, with statements from her ex-husband over her. [2] Deckers was not prosecuted because the lack of evidence that there was foul play. [3] In September 2010 Deckers launched her own lingerie line: TC World of Women . In April 2013 Deckers worked on the text of the so-called King Song . The song came to be firm because it is full of language, style and spelling errors was under fire. Bibliography [ edit ] Category:1968 births